The Girl Who Can't Be Moved
by Isla6
Summary: Quick one-shot based on the song The Guy Who Can't Be Moved by The Script. My first Liley one-shot.


**A/N Hey guys just a quick one shot based on the song The Man Who Can't Be Moved by The Script. Obviously i changed it to the Girl who can't be moved. Enjoy.**

**Disclamier. I own Nothing**

**The Girl Who Can't Be moved**

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you,_

_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not going to move,_

_Got some words on cardboard got your picture in my hand,_

_Saying if you see this girl can you tell her where I am?_

_Some try to hand me money they don't understand,_

_I'm not broke I'm just a broken hearted girl,_

_I know it makes no sense, but what else can I do,_

_How can I move on when I'm still in love with you…..?_

Miley was rummaging through her Dads office looking for a piece of cardboard, she found a reasonable size she was looking for, gabbed a permanent marker from the desk and wrote the words ' If you see this girl can you tell her where I am?' She then went to her bedroom pulled out her sleeping bag from her closet then went to her bedside table and lifted up a photo frame and removed the photo that was in there. She then headed down to the corner by the beach where she would always meet for Lilly.

Miley hadn't seen Lilly for 3 weeks and it was absolutely killing her, especially considering how their last conversation ended

_Flashback – three weeks ago_

Miley woke up feeling a bit disorientated. After a few seconds she got her bearings back and realized she had fallen asleep on her couch with her head resting in her girlfriends, of two months, lap. She turned her head so it was facing upwards; her gaze was met by two beautiful blue eyes.

"Good afternoon sleepy head" Lilly greeted her girlfriend as she bent down and placed a soft kiss on Miley's lips. This kiss was different though. Miley thought she detected an emotion in the kiss that shouldn't be there and it didn't feel good, it wasn't like their normal kisses. Miley thought it felt like Lilly was saying goodbye but she shaked it off and thought she was just being paranoid.

"How long did I sleep for?" Miley asked as she got up and snuggled closer to Lilly

"About 40 minutes" Lilly replied sounding somewhat distant. Miley positioned herself so she was facing Lilly something was definitely wrong.

"Something wrong Lils?" Lilly didn't reply she just started at the ground.

"Lils? Lilly?" Miley was getting more panicked by each passing second that Lilly didn't answer

"Im sorry Miley" Lilly whispered

"For what Lilly?"

"I've been thinking and I don't think I can do this anymore"

Oh no Miley thought. Lilly had been having trouble dealing with her Mothers reaction to her dating Miley. Lilly's Mum had totally shut her daughter out, she still was allowed to live at home but Lilly said it was like living with someone who thought you were something they stood in with their $1000 Jimmy Choo shoes.

"Do what?" Miley bravely asked

"Us. This! I love you Miley I really do but I just can't live with people judging me like this all the time. My Mum especially. I know I shouldn't care what people think but I do Miley, I do and I'm so so sorry. Im sorry I can't be the bigger person and let it go, I'm sorry that im not strong enough."

"You don't mean it Lilly. Please don't do this. You have me! We have each other that should be enough!" Miley yelled

"I know it should be but it's not Miley"

"Are you breaking up with me?" Miley asked, her heart pounding in her ears and tears starting to leak out her eyes.

Lilly leant forward and placed a soft kiss on Miley's forehead, then got up to leave but when she got to the door she whispered "I'm sorry Miles. I'll love you forever"

Miley then curled up on the couch and cried herself to sleep.

_End of flashback_

And that was the last time Miley saw her. So here she was, on her corner, with her cardboard sign and her picture of Lilly. People stopped and offered her money she tried to tell them that she wasn't broke; she was just a broken hearted girl.

"Why?" a stranger asked her as he passed by her.

"What else can I do?" Miley replied "How can I move on when I'm still in love with her?"

_Cos if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me,_

_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I can be,_

_Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet,_

_And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street_

_So I'm not moving…_

_I'm not moving._

_Policemen says darling you can't stay here,_

_I said there's someone I'm waiting for, if it's a day, a month, a year,_

_Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows,_

_If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go._

Miley had been at the corner for a day and a half. Early in the first morning a policeman came up to her

"Kid I've had complaints about you sleeping on the corner, you gotta move on, you can't stay here"

"Im waiting for someone" Miley replied

"For how long?" The policeman asked confused, looking at her in her sleeping bag

Miley help up her sign and her picture of Lilly "as long as it takes, whether it's a day, a month, a year, I gotta stand my ground"

"Even if it rains or snows?"

Highly unlikely about the snow in Malibu Miley thought "Yes. Even if it rains or snows. If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go." She smiled

"Alright. I suppose you aren't hurting anyone" He said as he got up and walked away shaking his head

_Cos if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me,_

_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I can be,_

_Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet,_

_And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street_

_So I'm not moving…_

_I'm not moving._

_I'm not moving…_

_I'm not moving._

_People talk about the girl_

_Who's waiting on a girl…_

_Oohoohwoo_

_There are no holes in her shoes,_

_But a big hole in her world….._

_Hmmmmm_

Miley could hear people talking about her.

"What's she doing?" One would ask

"She's waiting on a girl" another would answer

"She doesn't look like she would have holes in her shoes mummy" a little girl said to her Mother

"No darling she just has a hole in her world" The mother would answer

_And maybe I'll get famous as a girl, who can't be moved,_

_And maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news,_

_And you'll come running to the corner…_

_Cos you'll know it's just for you_

_Im the girl who can't be moved_

_Im the girl who can't be moved…_

Lilly was lying on her bed looking up at her ceiling. She had been in this position for the last 3 weeks. She couldn't believe what she had done to Miley; she had regretted her decision as soon as she stepped out of Miley house that night. All day and all night she would just lay on her bed and replay that night over and over and over again in her head and ever time she didn't walk out the door. She turned around and went back to Miley, wiped away her tears and said "Screw everyone; you are all I need Miley". But then she realized that she hadn't said that, she was too scared, and she had indeed walked out that door and left the most important person in her life.

All of a sudden Lilly jumped up off her bed, changed out of her pajamas and into her day clothes. Then realizing it was dark outside, she grabbed her hoddie and ran down her stairs. As she ran past her lounge she heard a familiar voice coming from her lounge.

"Miley?" Lilly said walking into her lounge. Her mother was sitting on the couch watching the news

Lilly's jaw hit the ground when she saw Miley on the news, in her sleeping bag with her sign saying if you see this girl can you tell her where I am?, and her picture of Lilly.

Lilly's mother got off the couch and turned around to face Lilly.

"I'm so sorry Lilly. I should have been supportive of you and Miley from the start. It's my fault now that you are unhappy and that Miley is camping out on the street. Lilly you are all I care about and I've made you so unhappy and I can't believe I've done this to you."

"It's alright mum. I forgive you its just you made me hurt the one person I love the most in this world and now she's out on the street, camping, which she hates! But she's doing this for me because she hasn't moved on and neither have I so now im going to go and get her back" Lilly said as she headed for the door.

"But you don't know where she is" Her mother yelled after her

"Trust me Mum I do"

Miley was huddled up in her sleeping bag, man she hated camping, but if this brought Lilly back to her it was worth it. She was dozing off when all of a sudden she looked up and down the end of the street she saw a figure sprint around the corner and stopped and stared right at her. The figure started sprinting down the street towards Miley and her corner. Miley stood up after she caught a glimpse of blonde hair in the moonlight. Miley's heart was racing. Could it really be her? It was her! Lilly stopped right in front of Miley and bent over with her hands resting on her legs as she tried to catch her breath.

"Mi…Miley" Lilly panted "Im so…sor…sorry"

Miley grabbed Lilly and wrapped her arms around Lilly's neck, pulling her into a bone crushing hug. "Lilly im so glad you found me, I knew you would find me. I Love you"

"I'll always know where to find you Miles" Lilly pulled back from the hug to look Miley in the eyes. "I'm so in love with you Miley. I was so stupid, I regretted what I did as soon as I stepped out your door. I shouldn't care what other people think because you are right all I care about is you and you are all I need in this world which, lets face it, can be really shitty. I don't care anymore Miley, I don't care what anyone else thinks as long as I have you'"

Miley's face was glowing and she had the biggest smile on her face. She leant in and placed a hungry kiss on Lilly's lips, god she had missed this she thought. They pulled apart and Miley picked up her sleeping bag and her cardboard sign and her picture of Lilly. She then held out her hand to Lilly who intertwined their fingers and walked from their corner back to Miley's house.

_Cos if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me,_

_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I can be,_

_Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet,_

_And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street_

_So I'm not moving…_

_I'm not moving._

_I'm not moving…_

_I'm not moving._

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you,_

_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move._

**The End**

Hope you all liked and let me know what you think. Its only my second story i've done. I'm back after two months away. I've been to England, Scotland, Paris, LA, And New Mexico! I had such a great time. Disneyland rocks socks i so wanna go back! and New Mexico is soooooooooo pretty so is Scotland and Paris. Everywhere was fantastic. But now im back and poor so i gotta work and get more money!


End file.
